La mort n'est pas la fin mais le commencement
by Khisanth et Enan
Summary: FIC REECRITE" La Mort est-elle vraiement la fin? N'y a-t-il pas d'autre alternative et qu'elle est cette voix que j'entends me disant que le choix m'appartient? Mourir ou revivre pour mieux me venger. futur slash HP?
1. Prologue

_**La mort n'est pas la fin mais le commencement**_

Hello tout le monde ! (C'est Khisanth)

Bon ben ça c'est la nouvelle version de cette fic (j'ai a flemme d'écrire le titre en entier faudrait que je trouve un diminutif, z'avez une idée ? Si oui je vous en prie, PARTAGEZ ! )

Ensuite m'en voulez surtout pas je vous en supplie, je peux même vous faire la version à genou, je sais que j'ai eu des réclame quand à la suite de cette fic mais comprenez moi elle est trop mal écrite ! J'avais honte de continuer un truc pareil c'est normal non ?

Donc là je vous met les deux premier chapitre de la nouvelle version et vous me direz votre avis oki ? Ça marche comme ça alors, nickel.

Allez je vous laisse et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

KiSsouille

Khisanth

**Prologue :**

On dit que la vie est une souffrance éternelle, on dit que la mort est la fin de cette douleur. Alors je souhaite mourir.

Mais on dit aussi que l'on naît avec une tache précise, avec un rôle a joué dans la continuité de la vie et du déroulement de l'univers et qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de mourir si cette tache n'est pas accomplit sauf si elle est impossible.

Je sais que je ne réussirais pas à accomplir ma tâche, je l'ai su dés qu'elle m'a été révélée. Peut-être au début subsistait un espoir, mais depuis il est mort comme la personne pour qui je vivait, comme cette personne qui me rattachait à la vie et qui représentait pour moi le seul lien vers cette terre, la seul personne pour qui je serai mort en espérant réussir ce que je savais irréalisable.

Maintenant j'ai 16 ans et j'ai atteint l'age où j'ai le droit de choisir ma destinée. Je peux soit rester sur cette terre et mourir en voulant vainement accomplir cette tâche ou bien je peux mourir. Je connais la réponse mais je réfléchis encore. Mourir ne me fait pas peur, j'ai toujours braver la mort, je savais aussi à quoi allait se résumé ma vie, tuer ou être tué, je connais le résultat et c'est ma fin que je vois. J'ai toujours attiré la Mort sans le vouloir mais maintenant je l'appelle. D'un autre coté je me demande pourquoi je doit vivre vu que je sais que je vais mourir.

_Pour qui vis-tu?_

Pour ceux qui croient en moi, pour ceux qui m'ont trahis, pour ceux qui m'ont délaissé, pour la vengeance de ceux qui sont mort

_Comment vivras-tu?_

En faisant semblant, en étant une ombre de moi-même, en plaçant un masque sur mon visage pour que les autres ai confiance, pour ne pas qu'ils voient ma lassitude

_Veux-tu vivre ainsi ?_

Je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai jamais eu le choix, mais même si je suis condamné à mourir vivre ainsi ne me plait pas

_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu le choix ?_

Depuis ma naissance ma vie est réglée comme du papier à musique, je sais ce que je devrais faire, quand je devrais le faire, comment je devrais le faire, je suis destiné à agir comme un robot par automatisme, toutes les épreuves de ma vie étaient déjà écrites.

_Veux-tu continuer à vivre ?_

Non

_Veux-tu mourir ?_

Oui

_Si je te propose de mourir l'accepteras-tu ?_

Oui

_Si je te propose de rejoindre les rangs ennemis accepteras-tu ?_

Non

_Pourquoi ?_

Au fond de moi brille la flamme de la vengeance, au fond de moi cette flamme c'est transformée en incendie qui lui même c'est transformé en tempête de feu. Je ne pourrais jamais être prés de cet homme qui à lui même condamné ma liberté et ceci même si il m'apportait la mort.

_Alors je te propose de mourir et de te venger._

Comment ?

_Je peux te donner le pouvoir pour ta vengeance._

Quand ?

_Maintenant si tu le souhaites._

Oui, mais j'ai une question

_Poses la_

Que deviendrai-je après ?

_Si tu ne trouve pas de raison de vivre tu mourras pour de bon, si tu trouve une raison de vivre, une source de bonheur alors tu vivras mais ta condition ne changeras pas, tu resteras ce que tu seras devenu et tu ne pourras pas te soustraire à ta condition, acceptes-tu toujours ?_

Oui

_Bien_

_

* * *

_  
C'est pas très long mais en même temps c'est un prologue c'est d'ailleurs le seul chapitre que j'ai pas changé c'est vrai il est pas mal non ?


	2. 01

_**La mort n'est pas la fin mais le commencement**_

Genre : c'est une bonne question à vous de voir et de me donner vos idées (parce que franchement je suis une merde pour ce genre de chose, et en plus je le cris haut et fort )

Couple : je ne sais pas encore

Disclamers : Les perso de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas par contre les autres oui

_Bla bla bla_ : c'est les pensées de Harry

Ah oui petite précision, cette fic c'est moi (Khisanth) qui l'écrit et non pas Enan, on a un compte à deux, une fic ensemble (La traversée des monde) et une de chacune, Enan c'est cœurs lumineux, actes sombres, ainsi qu'un autre qui est Lune Sanglante cette dernière est mise à jour plus souvent

Je tient avant tout à m'excuser encore une fois pour l'absence total de chapitre depuis x temps mais j'ai finis par avoir honte de poster une fic dont les chapitres avaient des écritures si différentes, alors là je reprends tout depuis le début et c'est du boulot surtout avec les cours à côté.

Ah oui encore une chose, ne supporte pas les tirets on dirait donc à la place j'ai mis ça : (§) Vala c'est tout

Voilà c'était pour éviter les méprise et les non-dits lol, sinon bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue**

_Un cocon d'irréalité, voilà où je suis, une enveloppe douce et rassurante qui me fait oublié mes problème mais je n'ai encore jamais ressentit cette paix, serai-ce un prémices du paradis ?_

Harry n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, préférant avant tout se laisser aller à la sensation de bien être et de sécurité qu'il ressentait, jamais encore il n'avait eu une telle impression hormis Poudlard mais ce lieu était hors conteste. Ouvrant les yeux il fixa la tenture rouge sombre pendant au dessus de sa tête, elle lui était inconnue, ce n'était ni le tissus rouge sang de son dortoir, ni le plafond lisse et blanc de l'infirmerie et encore moins le plâtre jaune et craquelé de Privet Drive, d'ailleurs même les drap lui étaient inconnus, ils étaient en soie noire recouvert d'une couverture carmine. Le jeune chercha dans sa mémoire le comment il était arrivé ici, dans un lieu qui ne lui disait rien, allongé dans des drap qu'il ne connaissaient pas, et en passant dans une pièce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu mais seul un blanc lui répondit. Alors qu'il laissait son regard vagabonder dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre il se rappela son désir de mourir et cette voix qui lui avait parler lui proposant une autre vie, peut-être que s'était vrai après tout, de toute façon si c'était Voldi, il doutait qu'il l'aurai installé dans une chambre aussi luxueuse, surtout lui son « pire ennemi ».

Tout à ses réflexions Harry n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir comme il ne vit pas la personne s'approchant de lui pour s'asseoir dans le siège prés du lit, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle toussa qu'il tourna la tête de son côté, étonné de ne pas avoir sentit sa présence alors qu'il avait l'habitude de se réveiller la nuit dès qu'une souris se baladait dans le couloir, ce qui était rare.

Laissant là ses pensées il se mit à détailler son visiteur, un homme à première vu, grand, les cheveux noirs et un visage fin mais virile, des lèvres pourpres et un nez délicat, à première vu humain sauf si on regardait ses yeux qui eux était définitivement non humain, le blanc de l'œil ne l'était pas il était noir, l'iris normalement coloré était argenté et enfin la pupille, de couleurs normal certes mais allongé comme celle d'un chat. Première question, qui était-il ? Et surtout quoi, bien que le jeune homme ne soit pas un féru des études il n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'être possédant des yeux aussi étrange, l'être en question lui sourit dévoilant un bout de crocs, _définitivement non humain, mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ! _

« Bienvenue Harry Potter, je suis Armand

§ … On se connaît ?

§ Oui et non, répondit en souriant davantage l'homme, oui car c'est moi qui t'ai parlé avant ton arrivé ici et non car jusque là tu ne m'a jamais vu

§ Vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui m'avez proposé une nouvelle vie ? S'exclama Harry en se redressant avant de retomber lourdement, je suis mort ?

§ Théoriquement et pour le monde de la surface oui, ici tu es un nouveau né

§ … Je ne comprends pas, comment je peux être mort et vivant ?

§ C'est assez compliqué, mais avant tout laisse moi te dire où tu te trouves, Fit l'homme gentiment

§ Mais je vous ne prie »

Ne tenant pas compte du ton sarcastique du jeune homme il fit apparaître un tableau blanc, d'un autre geste de la main il se sépara en 3 partie égale avec au milieu en bas un demi cercle avec écrit dedans TERRE, Sans laisser le temps à Harry de poser des question Armand commença son explication :

« Dans un premier temps laisse moi te situer, tu es en Hadès, plus précisément à Mitlan qui en est la capitale. Et d'une manière générale tu es ici au royaume des Morts et j'en suis le dieu »

Armand leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler, sur de son silence il continua

« Maintenant que tu connais l'endroit où tu te trouves et ma place je vais t'expliquer un peu l'organisation de ce monde et des deux autres qui le borde, il s'agit d'Eden et de l'Enfer, chacun dirigé par une autre divinité. Eden est ce que vous pourriez appelé le royaume du Bien, c'est là-bas que toutes les créatures lumineuses se rassemblent, licornes, phénix, dryades et j'en passe avec pour aider à gérer le tout des chérubins, des anges et des archanges. L'Enfer comme tu dois t'en douter correspond naturellement au Mal pour vous, c'est là-bas que siège tout ce qui est rattaché aux ténèbres, Détraqueurs, Basilics, Trolls et autres, comme pour Eden tu as des aides, ce sont les diablotins et les démons. Enfin ici, en Hadès nous sommes neutre, c'est ici que viennent certes les morts mais aussi les êtres n'ayant pas de camp, si Eden est le blanc et l'Enfer le noir nous sommes le gris, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Harry hocha la tête après un petit moment de réflexion et invita le dieu à continuer ce que ce dernier fit :

« Ici viennent et vivent les vampires, les métamorphes et les centaures, pour aider au bon fonctionnement du royaume il y a les fantômes et les esprits, tu apprendras la différence entre les deux plus tard. C'est ici que se fait le choix de l'après vie, les âmes viennent et nous choisissons leurs prochaine maison, enfer, paradis, réincarnation ou encore errance. Tu suis toujours ? »

De nouveau Harry acquiesça

« Ces trois monde sont cachés non seulement aux yeux des modus mais aussi à ceux des sorciers, seul quelques légendes et contes parlent de notre existence et encore, seuls quelques uns parlent de nos mondes la plupart ont pour trait des apparitions et des évènements divins, comme les anges dans lesquels croient les modus et les sorciers, les diables comme Lucifer ou encore les fléaux tel que la peste ou encore l'invasion de criquet. Seul les êtres magiques connaissent notre existence et encore seul les membres les plus puissants et importants, car ceux sont aussi les seuls à pouvoir venir ici sans invitation. Nos mondes ne sont pas seulement là pour gérer la Magie ou recueillir les âmes, ils sont aussi là en tant que refuge pour tout ces êtres, certains sont censé avoir disparu pour vous mais en fait ils se sont tout simplement retiré ici loin des persécutions. Aussi tu trouveras facilement des elfes en Eden et des Efrits en Enfer comme il te sera courant de rencontrer des manticores. Je pense que c'est tout, tu as des questions ?

Harry hocha la tête et se redressa prudemment avant de demander :

« Vous…

§ Tu, le coupa le dieu

§ Tu as dit tout à l'heure que les 3 mondes avaient pour fonction de gérer la Magie, je n'ai pas bien compris

§ Comment t'expliquer ? … La Magie est unique, elle est un tout insaisissable et pourtant omniprésent, ce n'est que sont usage qui diffère : magie noire, magie blanche, magie elfique ou magie du sang ne représentent que des partie de son utilisation, la Magie est bien plus, elle est comme un courant d'air que l'ont modèle selon ses affinités, par exemple un elfe utilisera la Magie à la manière de son peuple en accord avec la nature, si il veut faire de la magie noire il le pourra mais il aura beaucoup de mal sauf bien sur, si mentalement il s'accorde avec cette utilisation. En temps que dieu nous sommes des représentations de ces utilisations, nous avons pour affinité ce qui représente notre royaume, le dieu d'Eden peut guérir de manière naturelle, celui des Enfers peut facilement tuer quelqu'un d'un regard, quand à moi il m'ait facile d'invoqué un corps quelconque, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne nous est pas possible d'utilisé la Magie de manière différentes, nous auront juste un peu plus de difficulté, tu comprends ?

§ Oui »

Armand soupira et fit apparaître un verre d'eau fraîche, pendant qu'il se désaltérait Harry réfléchit à ses nouvelles données et se dit que finalement s'était assez logique bien que certaine parties étaient plutôt vague mais en y réfléchissant bien il ne serait pas lui-même capable d'expliquer le lien qu'il partageait avec Voldemort, fait de douleur et de compréhension. Soudain il se rappela une chose qui jusque là avait été oublié, tournant la tête vers le dieu il lui demanda :

« Suis-je vraiment mort ? »

Ce dernier faillit s'étouffer et recracha de manière fort peu élégante l'eau qu'il était en train d'avaler, reprenant son souffle il regarda le jeune homme qui était tranquillement installé dans le lit attendant patiemment la réponse, soupirant le dieu se redressa et répondit :

« Non, tu n'es pas mort je te l'ai déjà dit, certes tu es passé par la mort s'était inévitable mais tu es revenu, du moins je t'es ramené. Pour être plus clair lorsque tu as accepté mon offre je t'ai fait mourir, j'ai emmené avec moi ton corps et ton âme et les ai lié à moi pour te faire revivre, j'ai partagé avec toi ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis sans pour autant supprimé ce que tu es, le dieu sembla réfléchir un court instant puis déclara en soupirant, je crois que je suis pas très clair là

§ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire mais je pense avoir compris un minimum, répliqua Harry, mais il y a une autre chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi moi ?

§ C'est à cause de ta souffrance, pas physique mais mentale, tu avais tellement de détresse en toi, tellement de douleurs que je les entendait comme tu me parles, tu me dira que tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas ce qui n'est pas tellement étonnant vu les circonstance actuelle mais toi tu es… spécial. Au début je ne savais pas que s'étais toi, ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai réussit à te localiser, je ne pouvais pas résister à ton appel, ton toi entier m'appelait et m'attirait comme un aimant, et moi je n'arrivais pas à te chasser de mon esprit, c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivais, j'était perdu, je ne savais pas quoi faire ni comment réagir, puis Dios est venu me voir et m'a rappelé un détail que j'avais complètement oublié sur notre conditions de dieu.

§ Et qui est ?

§ Un dieu a besoin d'un compagnon, d'un être qui lui ressemble et qui le complète parfaitement, si tu veux un exemple tu peux prendre les vélanes, c'est presque pareil, ils cherchent un compagnon qui les complète pour moi c'est la même chose à quelque différences près mais je ne suis pas capable de te dire lesquels, sache juste que c'est depuis la création du monde que j'existe, et c'est depuis cette même création que je t'attends, une personne capable de me comprendre sans que je ne lui explique quoi que se soit, une personne choisit non seulement par moi de manière inconsciente mais aussi par la Magie elle-même.

§ … Tu veux dire que je suis ton compagnon c'est ça ?

§ Oui, fit le dieu en le regardant

§ Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas partager mon lit ?

§ …, Armand rougit brusquement à cette question puis baissa les yeux pour répondre, je sais pas »

Harry soupira, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre normalement, même après être mort il avait pas une vie ordinaire, non pas que le fait de ressusciter soit ordinaire mais il avait espérer que le fait de mourir lui apporterait la paix et la tranquillité, apparemment il s'était lourdement trompé, encore une fois. Jetant un coup d'œil à la divinité assise prés de lui il fut surpris de le voir immobile, pas d'une immobilité naturelle non, comme une statue, sans que rien ne bouge, même son torse ne se soulevait pas, l'espace lui-même semblait figé comme si le temps lui-même s'était arrêté.

Retenant son souffle Harry se redressa constatant avec plaisir qu'il pouvait de nouveau bouger, d'accord il se sentait monstrueusement fatigué mais il pouvait de nouveau se mouvoir c'était le principal, doucement il s'assit sur le bord du lit en faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit et se pencha vers le dieu, lentement il leva une main et l'approcha du visage de l'homme, arrivé à quelque centimètres de sa joue il hésita puis posa doucement ses doigts sur la joue de son vis-à-vis, constatant avec une sorte de plaisir que sa peau était chaude et douce sous le touché, ce dernier sembla revenir à lui et tout se remit à bouger, l'air n'était plus figé et de nouveau la vie était revenue dans le corps de l'homme comme en témoignait la lueur d'interrogation dans ses yeux, silencieusement il leva une main et pris celle du garçon, doucement il l'appuya davantage sur sa joue penchant celle-ci pour rechercher plus de contact regardant Harry fixement.

Celui-ci sembla comprendre le message et s'approcha davantage, se mettant au bord du lit n'ayant pas assez confiance en son corps pour se mettre debout et se rapprocher, à sa place le dieu se leva et se mit devant lui avant de s'accroupir et de le regarder fixement pour finalement poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon, un simple contact, lèvres contre lèvres, sans autre pensée.

Se reculant le dieu regarda le jeune homme d'un air impénétrable tandis que celui-ci semblait perdu, durant ce bref moment il avait ressentit plus qu'il ne le pensait possible, le soulagement, l'envie mais aussi l'amour, pas l'amour déchirant d'une idylle passionnée ni celui qu'on pouvait ressentir pour un parent, non, un amour fraternel, comment réussir à sentir ça par un simple baiser ? C'est une bonne question pour laquelle aucune réponse n'est possible.

Gentiment le dieu pris le garçon dans ses bras et le recoucha, bordant son lit et embrassant son front, alors qu'il se redressait l'ancien humain accrocha sa manche et lui demanda d'une voix timide :

« Restes avec moi »

Obéissant l'homme retira sa chemise et se glissa sous les draps, aussitôt le garçon vient se blottir contre lui tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras, doucement le plus jeune s'endormit paisiblement, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, sans peur des cauchemars ni crainte du lendemain, le dieu regarda tendrement le garçon dans ses bras et murmura avant de s'endormir à son tour :

_Vous, ciel, eau et vent_

_Gardez le sommeil de cette enfant,_

_Et en votre sein le bercez tendrement,_

_Comme dans les bras d'un amant._

_

* * *

_  
J'avoue c'est complètement différent de la première version mais je préfère celle-là, pas vous ?


End file.
